


Self-satisfaction

by bell (bellaboo), bellaboo, usomitai (bellaboo)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-12
Updated: 2006-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/bell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/bellaboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/usomitai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson’s feelings on oral sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bironic for beta-ing and arguing semantics!

That Wilson likes to give blow jobs is no great revelation.

After all, he’s been addicted to eating pussy from the very first. He doesn’t know what it says about him that he loves sticking his nose in someone’s crotch and going to town, but that’s how it is. He likes the concentrated heat and the thick, curling hair. He always has to struggle to not ruin the swing of things by pulling out whatever strands get caught in his teeth, but he’ll take a full bush over a bikini wax any day. He prefers the challenge.

There is no dissimulation with sexual organs, in his experience. A woman can cry out a false orgasm, but his tongue can feel the volume of her come, trace out the engorged clitoris. He’s got her, so to speak, by the balls. And while Wilson rates a medium on actual intercourse, he is all but guaranteed success when his mouth goes south—teasing her by licking her labia, dipping into her vagina, and going straight for the clitoris when her whimpering becomes a desperate keen.

He likes knowing that his partner is satisfied, likes knowing that he can deliver.

And they’re always so grateful. Give them oral and you’re the best thing that ever happened to the female sex. Give them oral when they’re bleeding and you might as well be God. No woman has ever looked at him the same way after he’s gone down on her: he can see her wondering if, when, he’ll do it again. Wanting more. Wanting _him_.

It may sound like he lumps them all into one big group, but that’s not true. Each woman is a unique case with her own needs and wants. One of the best things about dating someone new is learning her idiosyncrasies, discovering what drives her crazy in bed. If before her period she likes to have the nipples on her swollen breasts bitten; if whispering dirty words will make her come as he slips his fingers in and out of her. How much foreplay—and sometimes, how many orgasms—she needs before she _wants_ him to slide into her and fuck her brains out. Once he’s figured her and her pleasures out, it’s only a matter of time before he finds a way to break up-- he can't stop his interest from wandering over to the next woman, to someone he hasn't yet memorized.

House is altogether different.

House wouldn’t feel any sort of gratitude toward someone who saved his life or granted him a miracle, much less toward someone who made him orgasm by way of oral manipulation. Gratitude would imply obligation. House doesn’t feel he owes anyone anything; people act on their own self-satisfying impulses. If Wilson sucks him off, it’s because Wilson wants to, according to his rationale. If anything, Wilson owes _him_.

House has his preferences: a particular underhand grasp on his balls when he’s still getting hard; the option to thrust up or down or whatever direction the stimulation is coming from; for Wilson to hum at a certain pitch during the blow job. For the grand finale, Wilson slides the head of his dick in and out of his mouth.

Yet House gets cranky if Wilson indulges his preferences too often. “You did that last time,” he whines, after a session of what Wilson _thought_ was a technique tailored perfectly to suit House’s tastes.

It’s all right, though. It keeps Wilson from getting complacent. It’s a challenge.


End file.
